


Ice Cream Makes Everything Better

by iloveromance



Category: The Wedding Singer (1998)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance





	Ice Cream Makes Everything Better

Julia watched helplessly as Robbie sat on the stage with his guitar, sobbing. Behind him in the distance, she could see the satisfied smirk of the obnoxious singer that she’d almost hired for her wedding to Glen. The thought of this guy singing at her wedding made her shudder. The moron was quickly forgotten, however, and she ascended the steps until she was standing beside Robbie on the stage. Gently she put her hand on his shoulder. 

“Robbie?”

He raised his head and looked at her. “Yeah?”

She opened her mouth to say something but she knew that anything she would have said would have been the wrong thing to say. Instead she took his hand. 

“Come on.”

“What?”

“Just come on.” She coaxed. 

She never let go of his hand. She led him out of the building and out to her car. When she pulled out her keys to unlock the door, he stared at her in confusion.

“I don’t understand. What’s going on?”

She smiled. “Just get in, okay?”

“Well, okay, but-.”

“Don’t worry, Robbie. Everything will be fine.”

He climbed into the car and closed the door. They took off with the sounds of Bananarama floating out of the radio. Julia reached over to turn up the volume. “I love this song, don’t you?”

Robbie nodded. “Cruel Summer. Yeah, it’s definitely fitting.”

Embarrassed she turned it off. “Sorry.”

“Hey, it’s all right.”

Soon she slowed the car to a stop in the parking lot of Burgers and Dreams. “Well, here we are!”

“Wait, what is this? You’re taking me out to dinner?”

“Not exactly.”

She couldn’t help smiling as she took his hand and led him into the restaurant. They quickly found a table in the back and a perky waitress approached almost immediately. 

“What can I get you?”

“Two ice cream sundaes please. Chocolate, vanilla and strawberry ice cream, lots of chocolate syrup and whipped cream, nuts and extra cherries.”

“Coming right up.”

“Hey, how’d you know that was my favorite?”

She shrugged. “Just a guess.”

“How much do I owe ya?”

“You don’t. It’s my treat.”

Minutes later, they were brought two delicious ice cream sundaes. Robbie wasted no time indulging in his sundae and the sight made Julia a little sad. Apparently Linda had never treated him to ice cream before. And she was beginning to think that Linda had never treated Robbie to anything before. Come to think of it, Glen had never treated her to anything either. The thought was depressing, but she couldn’t let Robbie see her anxiety. He was upset enough and they were here to make him happy again. 

The Police song “Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic” floated out of the sound system. It was the perfect afternoon. And Julia hoped that there would be many more. 

The End


End file.
